Perfect Christmas Gift
by takari love
Summary: The night before Christmas Eve, Athrun took Cagalli on a date too give an early, special Christmas gift. But things got worse because of Meer's appearance. Pairings: CagallixAthrun [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**This fanfiction is for the Princess-of-Orb group Cagalli Christmas Project; Fanfiction Contest**

**takari love: So that people won't be confused, my name in is ladestiny92...and I hope u like this story and have your vote...****

* * *

**

**Title: Perfect Christmas Gift**

'_Ding Dong!'_

The doorbell rang at the Attha's household.

"Kira, can you open that door, please?" Cagalli, who was currently in the bathroom, yelled.

"Sure," Kira yelled back, as he walked to the front door.

"Konbanwa, Kira," a 16 years-old girl named Lacus Clyne greeted as Kira opened the door.

"Hi, Lacus," Kira replied, smiling at his girlfriend. "Come on in," he said, "its cold out there."

"Thanks," Lacus said. After she went inside, Kira closed the door. "Hey, Kira, I'll go to Cagalli's room now, okay?"

Before Lacus could go to Cagalli's room, Kira took Lacus' right hand and spin her. That made Lacus end up in Kira's embrace.

"Kira, what are you up too?" Lacus asked with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, my hime," Kira said.

"Well, I have to go help Cagalli now," Lacus said. "But I will be back for you," she said, giving Kira a light kiss on the cheek.

Kira let go of Lacus with a smile on his face while Lacus giggled and walked up the stairs to Cagalli's room.

At that time, Cagalli is already in her room.

"Konbanwa Cagalli," Lacus greeted as she entered Cagalli's room.

"Hi, Lacus," Cagalli replied while smiling at her best friend. Cagalli is wearing a bath robe and a towel is used to wrap her wet hair.

"Hmm, have you chosen what to wear?" Lacus asked.

"No," Cagalli answered. "Honestly, I don't know what to wear. I really want something special to wear because although I have gone out on lots of dates with Athrun, deep inside, I want today's date to be special."

"I see," Lacus said, with a smile o her face. "Don't worry, Cagalli, I'll help you out."

Cagalli sat in front of her dressing table as Lacus looked for a nice dress for Cagalli to wear. As she looks for a dress, Lacus said, "Hey, Cagalli."

"What is it, Lacus?" Cagalli asked as she dried her hair.

"Have you told Athrun yet?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli blushed and answered, "No, I haven't."

"I see," Lacus replied. She looked through a few more dresses when she finally decided on one. She took it out of the closet and showed it to Cagalli.

"What about this dress?" Lacus asked while holding the dress in her right hand.

The dress is a strapless dress, mint green in color. At the top of the corset and the bottom of the dress was embroidered with small white lily flowers and fake emerald green gems. The dress reached Cagalli's ankle. A white string with beads was tied at the waist-line and some of the beads were left hanging.

"I've never wore this dress before," Cagalli said, walking towards Lacus.

Lacus smiled and said, "I know." Lacus put the dress on Cagalli's bed. "Now, let's work on your face, Cagalli."

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah," Lacus said. Cagalli sat in front of the dressing table again and Lacus stood next to her.

"I don't think we need to do much work on your face," Lacus said. "You already look beautiful even without the make-ups."

Cagalli blushed hearing Lacus' comment. Seeing Cagalli's expression, Lacus giggled softly as she applied some sparkling lip gloss on Cagalli's lips. Then, Lacus put a light layer of blusher on Cagalli's cheeks. After Lacus finished doing that, she said, "Stay still, Cagalli, I'll be doing your hair now."

"Alright," Cagalli said.

Cagalli just sat there while Lacus curled the tip of Cagalli's blonde hair. When Lacus was done, she turned Cagalli's chair so that Cagalli could see herself in the mirror.

Cagalli's was speechless. She touched her face, then her hair. "Lacus, I…"

Lacus touched Cagalli's shoulder and looked at the same direction as Cagalli. "This is not my work, Cagalli," she said. "This is all you." And finally, Lacus whispered, "I know Athrun will be speechless when he saw you."

"Thank you, Lacus," Cagalli said, a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Hey, is that tear I saw?" Lacus asked. Lacus turned the chair again, so now, Cagalli is facing Lacus. Lacus kneeled on her knees so that her face is the same height as Cagalli. "What are you sad about, Cagalli?" Lacus asked. "This is a happy moment."

"It's nothing," Cagalli said, wiping away her tears. She smiled at Lacus. "I don't know why I became so emotional all of a sudden."

"Well," Lacus said, standing up. "You're done," she said. "Now, put on your dress, Athrun will be here for you soon."

"Yeah," Cagalli said, standing up.

"Hey, Cagalli, if you don't mind, I'm going down to see Kira downstairs," Lacus said.

"Sure," Cagalli said. "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

"Oh damn," a certain blue-haired coordinator yelled as he accidentally dropped his big brush on his right foot.

Today is a big day for Athrun Zala and he really didn't want to mess it up.

He quickly put on his socks. Then, he looked at his wrist watch. "Damn," Athrun cursed again when he saw the time was almost 15 minutes to 8 p.m. Athrun quickly puts on his black jacket, and rushed out of the house. He only has 15 minutes to buys a bouquet of flower and get to Cagalli's house on time.

Meanwhile, at the Attha's household, Cagalli is still up in her room and Lacus is with Kira in the living room. They are eating microwave popcorns while watching a movie.

"Hey, Lacus," Kira said after stuffing some popcorns in his mouth.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lacus asked.

Kira turned his attention to Lacus and looked at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Do you want to spy on Cagalli tonight?"

Lacus answered, "I don't think so, Kira. I could feel that tonight is a special night for both of them and I really don't want to spoil it on their behalf."

"I guess you're right," Kira said. "I guess I'll just have to worry at home like every other older brother."

Lacus smiled at Kira. 'That's right," she said.

Then, they heard Cagalli's voice from behind them. "Hey guys," Cagalli said.

"Oh, Cagalli," Lacus said. "We didn't hear you come down."

"I just came down actually," Cagalli said. Cagalli saw a relieved look on her best friend's and twin's face. So, she asked, "Are you two hiding anything?"

"Oh, nothing my beautiful, little sister," Kira said, teasing Cagalli.

And believe me, if you were at the Attha's household, you could feel bad aura surround Cagalli as her eyes burn with flames and you could even see a vein popped on her forehead.

'Oh no, I'm sure is dead now,' Kira thought.

Then, the three of them heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Kira immediately said.

"Sure," Lacus said. "Come on, Cagalli; let's go to your room first. We don't want Athrun to see you yet."

"We don't?" Cagalli asked, confused.

"You'll have to make a grand entrance so that Athrun will be stunned by your beauty."

"Sure," Cagalli said. Both girls carefully went back into Cagalli's room so that Athrun won't be able to see the blonde-haired princess just yet.

Kira opened the door. "Hey Athrun," he said.

"Hey, Kira," Athrun replied, panting.

"Why are you panting?" Kira asked.

"I had a little accident at home," Athrun said, "and then I realized that it was almost 8 so I rushed to the flower shop and to this house in 15 minutes."

"I see," Kira said.

"Why don't you come in first?" Kira said.

"Sure," Athrun said.

He went into the house and Kira closed the door behind him. They went to the living room. Athrun sat on the couch and Kira stood in front of him.

"So, where is Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"I'm sure she'll be down soon." Kira said. Athrun nodded his head. "In the meantime," Kira added in, "I'll have to ask you some questions."

"Ask some questions?" Athrun said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Kira said, "I am her older twin."

"But do you have to repeat the same question every time Cagalli and I go out on a date?" Athrun asked.

"Today is no ordinary date, am I right?" Kira asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Athrun blushed slightly. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey guys," Kira and Athrun heard the girls' said. They just came down from Cagalli's room.

Athrun immediately blushed when he saw Cagalli.

"Hi Athrun," Cagalli said.

Athrun, who was to stun to say anything, just kept staring at Cagalli. He didn't even realize that he blushed even brighter every second.

"Hey, Athrun, snap out of it," Kira said, elbowing Athrun.

"Huh, oh sorry," Athrun said, looking at his feet. Then, Athrun remembered about the bouquet he wanted to give to Cagalli. "This is for you," he said, giving Cagalli a bouquet of white lilies."

"Thank you, Athrun," Cagalli said, blushing slightly. She could feel her heart beats so fast.

"So, shall we go than?" Athrun asked and Cagalli nodded. Athrun held out his hand and Cagalli linked hers to his'.

The drive to the restaurant was really quiet. None of them said anything.

'Athrun, you baka,' Athrun thought. 'Say something.'

Then, the silence was broke by Cagalli. "Hey, Athrun," she said. "Can I open the radio?"

"Sure," Athrun said. He turned on the radio and then, they heard a song called Kiss Me Goodbye by Angela Aki. When the song ended, Cagalli said, "This song is nice."

"Yeah," Athrun said.

"It's really sad though," Cagalli said. "I've watched the movie before. The prince and princess were in love but on their wedding day, the prince has to go fight in the battle. In the end, they won the battle but the prince lost his life."

"I see," Athrun said. From the rear-view mirror, Athrun could see Cagalli had a sad expression on her face.

"I hope I won't have the same fate as the prince and princess," Cagalli said softly to herself but Athrun heard it and he swore to himself that he'll never Cagalli or make her sad.

When they entered the restaurant, a waitress led them to their seat. It's a table for two. After they ordered their food, again, they sat in silence.

"Uh…" Cagalli said, thinking off something to say.

And, Athrun said, "Ano," also don't know what to say.

Soon, both teenagers laughed.

"Sorry," Cagalli said. "I don't know what went into me."

"Me neither," Athrun said. They stopped laughing. "Hey, Cagalli," Athrun said.

"Yeah?" Cagalli said back, looking at Athrun.

"I guess I haven't told you this tonight," Athrun said. He blushed but just slightly, "You look really beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," Cagalli said. "You look very nice too."

"Thank you," Athrun said. "So, have you buy Christmas gifts for everyone?" Athrun asked, starting a conversation.

"Of course I have," Cagalli said. "Tomorrow is already Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, you're right," Athrun said. "That was a stupid question."

Cagalli smiled at Athrun. "No, it's not."

Athrun rubbed the back of his neck. "I really don't know what's happening to me right now," he said. "I really don't have a clue what to talk about."

"The same thing is happening to me too," Cagalli said, smiling wider.

"I guess maybe it's because I was mesmerized by your beauty tonight," Athrun said, making Cagalli blushed.

Then, at that moment, their food came.

'Save by the food,' Cagalli thought. "Hey, here's a good idea," Cagalli said.

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Why don't we eat first then talk?"

"I couldn't have say it better myself," Athrun said. The two teens, once again, laughed.

While they were eating, they talked and laughed. Then, when they almost finished eating, Athrun put down his knife and fork and stood up.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. "What is it, Athrun?"

"Cagalli, I…" Athrun said.

Cagalli felt her heart stopped for a second. 'Is Athrun finally going to tell me the three words?' Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli, I…" before Athrun could finish, he was disturbed by a shriek of "Atthy-poo."

Athrun and Cagalli turned to the source of voice and saw a teenage girl, their age, that looks like Lacus but it wasn't Lacus. It was Meer Campbell.

"Meer," Athrun said, surprised.

"Oh, Atthy-poo," Meer said, sitting on Athrun's lap and wrapped her hands around Athrun's neck. "I was looking everywhere for you."

Suddenly, Cagalli felt a pang of jealousy and sadness because Athrun didn't push Meer away. Athrun saw the changes in Cagalli and said, "Cagalli…"

Cagalli stood up. "Athrun, I have to go," she said.

"Cagalli, wait a second," Athrun said.

"Oh, Atthy-poo," Meer said. "Just let the girl go. Besides, you got me now."

"Goodbye, Athrun," Cagalli said and walked away.

At that moment, Athrun knew that he had ruined his chance. Immediately, Athrun pushed Meer off him.

"Atthy-poo," Meer said.

"Stop calling me that!" Athrun yelled.

Now, everyone is staring at Athrun and Meer.

"Athrun," Meer said, "why are you doing this?"

"Just leave me alone, Meer," Athrun said.

"But I like you," Meer said.

"And I like Cagalli, not you," Athrun yelled. Before Meer could say anything else, Athrun ran after Cagalli.

Now, everyone's staring at Meer. Meer looked at every one of them and yelled, "What are you all looking at?!"

Everyone in the restaurant began to mind their own business again.

* * *

Since the restaurant is near to the park, Cagalli decided to go there. She cried. 'I should have known that this would happen. Why Athrun didn't pushed Meer away? I thought he likes me, not Meer." Cagalli cried and cried.

"Hmm, what is a nice chick like you doing out here, in the park, alone at night?" Cagalli heard a male's voice asked.

Cagalli turned around and saw a group of gangsters. Cagalli stood up and go backwards. Suddenly, she felt someone held her from behind. She looked around and saw another member from the gang.

"There's nowhere you can run, little chicky," he said.

At this moment, Cagalli really felt scared. As the gangsters surrounded her, she closed her eyes and said, "Athrun."

Then, Cagalli heard voices like people were fighting. She opened her eyes and saw that a blue-haired guy is beating up the gangster member, one by one.

"Athrun," Cagalli said. Cagalli fell to the ground. She suddenly felt weak in her knees.

When all the members have fallen, the gang members decided to escape. They ran away. After that, Athrun immediately went to Cagalli. He kneeled beside Cagalli.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Athrun asked. He looked at Cagalli worriedly.

Cagalli couldn't answer Athrun. Instead, she hugged Athrun tightly and cried. At that moment, Athrun just rubbed Cagalli's back, saying that it's okay to cry and that everything is fine now. When Cagalli had finally calmed down, they stood up.

Athrun asked her, "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," Cagalli answered. "Thank you."

Cagalli was about to start walking when Athrun took her hand and turned her facing him.

"Athrun," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, I'm really sorry that Meer has to spoil our night together," Athrun apologized. He kneeled. "Before Meer come, there's something I wanted to give you; it's your Christmas gift." Athrun took put a ring from his jacket. The ring has emerald stone on it.

"Athrun," Cagalli gasped.

Seeing Cagalli's shocked face, Athrun released a chuckle. "Don't worry, Cagalli," he said. "This is not an engagement ring."

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

Still kneeling, Athrun said, "I know that we've already went on a lot of dates together and I know, at the end of every date, you wished to hear the three words."

'What is this?' Cagalli thought. 'Is he going to confess his feelings to me?'

"Cagalli, I love you," Athrun confessed. "From the first time I saw you. This ring is a sign of my love. If you accept it,"

"I do," Cagalli said before Athrun finished talking.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli and put the ring on Cagalli's finger. Athrun stood up. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Athrun asked.

"Of course I will, stupid," Cagalli said. Both of them laughed.

Then, Athrun pulled Cagalli towards him and kissed Cagalli on the lips.

'Wow, I never thought Cagalli's lips are this sweet,' Athrun thought,

The kiss lasted until the two of them were out of breath. Then, Cagalli and Athrun felt something cold fell on them. They look up. It was snow.

Cagalli put up her hand and caught snow fell on it. "Look, it's snowing," Cagalli said.

"Yeah," Athrun said,

"I had my first kiss when the snow fell on me," Cagalli said. She giggled.

Athrun smiled. Cagalli then wrapped her hands around Athrun's neck. "This is the perfect Christmas gift I ever had," Cagalli said.

"I hope so," Athrun said, wrapping his hands around Cagalli's waist.

"I love you, Athrun," Cagalli said.

"I love you too," Athrun said and the couple hugged under the starless sky as the beautiful snow fell on them.

* * *

takari love a.k.a ladestiny92: I hope you like this fanfic...


End file.
